This protocol will use Azaribine (6-azauridine) plus pyridoxine (Vitamin B6) in a daily oral treatment for patients with rheumatoid arthritis who have failed previous therapy with other treatments, including methotrexate. They test the hypothesis that pyridoxine prevents a rise in homocysteine levels associated with azaribine therapy and thus prevents toxicity of vascular thrombosis.